


Huge tracts of land

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Useless bit of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is shocked and appalled by Steve's lack of education</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huge tracts of land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for Sharpie's weekend challenge and Slow Sated Sunday challenge of breakfast in bed. Thrown together quickly, if there are any issues, I'm happy to make corrections.

The night had been amazing. Steve had done things… well Danny hadn’t been sure that they were physically possible, but he was smart enough to be excessively grateful that Steve proved him wrong.

He’d woken to slow kisses, and a very slow hand job while Steve came against his leg. The best part was Steve staying in bed afterward. Great sex was apparently exercise enough. And Danny was happy to be cuddling and talking about various firsts.

“Sounds like you didn’t like her much, she doesn’t sound nice, so why…”

“Why he says?” Danny laughed. “Personality doesn’t matter when you are going out in the eighth grade.”

“So what mattered then?” Steve poked at Danny’s arm.

Danny’s hands went up in the air as if holding on to something. “What mattered was that she had _Huge tracts of land._ ”

“What?”

“ _Huge tracts of land!_ and I mean huge!”

“You went out with someone because she had a farm?” Steve made a face.

Danny stopped laughing, scanned Steve’s face with great intent. “She didn’t have a farm. She had huge breasts. How do you not know that? How do you not know that quote?” Steve’s _What the hell_ face morphed into _aneurysm_ face. “Wow, you really don’t know it!”

“Know what?” Steve’s voice had a slight edge of anger.

“Holy Grail. You’ve never seen it have you?”

“The British movie? No, I never got into it as an adult, we weren’t allowed to watch it as kids.”

“Why not?”

“Doris thought it was too violent.” Steve said flatly with a shrug as though that said it all.

“That’s rich coming from her. No, don’t make excuses, that woman deprived you. You don’t know _Run away_. That’s a crime. I will have her arrested the next time I see her.” Danny sat up, grabbed the remote control and started looking through the On Demand menu.

“It needs to be corrected right now?”

“You don’t know _The knights who until recently said Nee._ You don’t know who _slew the vicious chicken of Bristol_! Yes it needs to be corrected right now. Go get coffee and pop-tarts.

“I am not eating pop-tarts.” Steve grumbled but got up and headed for Danny’s kitchen. “I know the African swallow thing.”

“How worldly of you. I’ll let you pick the pop-tart flavor. _What’s your favorite color_?” Danny admired the view while he searched for the movie.

“Camo?”

“Wrong answer, you’re thrown into the abyss.”

When Steve came back in the room with the coffee and a box of breakfast under his arm he looked petulant. “You know, I may have had other plans for breakfast in bed.”

Danny smiled. He hit play, and took a mug from Steve. “If you’re not dead yet when the movie is over I’ll make it up to you.”

“If I’m not dead?”

“Your mother should be shot.”


End file.
